


Always Alone

by ASadDitto



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Salem is mentioned, this is just a sad drabble, woop ozpin is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: Ozpin knew how painfully lonely he was.
Kudos: 8





	Always Alone

Ozpin knew how painfully lonely he was.

Sure he would share a body and soul every time he reincarnated, but after a while they would all just fade out into the back of their mind. Too worried about Salem to really care and let Ozpin deal with the mess.

He also watched those he loved, trusted, and got close to- die, leave, and betray him.

He was just so tired of it all. 

Of the fighting. 

Of Salem.

Of losing people that he loved. 

He just wanted a break, for the Gods to stop being assholes and just make Salem mortal again- to let her die, and to let him live in the afterlife peacefully. 

After all, Salem will never learn her lesson.

She’s far too gone without her lost humanity, her time on this planet changed her too much from the woman that he once loved. 

Why couldn’t she just have accepted him being dead in the first place?

To let him rest and lived out her life much more happily and then join him in the end of it all?

He sighed, rubbing his head, and hanging it in defeat. His paper work fluttering to the ground softly as the moonlight shone through the windows of the headmasters quarters in beacon.

He hated when it got quiet, nothing to busy his mind with, and too scared to sleep, of the nightmares it comes with.

His thoughts would roam free, reminding him that he has no one to truly be there for him. 

Because, as always, in the end they will all leave him, whether they die, leave, or betray him.

Then, once again, he will be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> haha :,) lowkey projected a bit of that into this but! i love ozpin but the man is so exhausted


End file.
